The Great Gatsby Ending
by jpbrya1
Summary: This is an alternative ending to The Great Gatsby. I changed the ending chapter to something I thought was creative. Is it Gatsby who still dies or someone else? What happens with Daisy and Gatsby? This is my first story on fanfiction.


The death of Myrtle Wilson was still buzzing around town. I decided I would go visit Jay to make sure he was doing alright. As I walked outside to knock on the door I heard an interesting laugh that caught my attention. I knew it was coming from around the other side of the huge house Gatsby had. I went around pool side to see what was going on.

"Hello Mr. Gatsby, is everything alright sir?" I asked.

"Why yes old sport, come join Daisy and I for a swim," Gatsby said.

I was stunned when he announced the name Daisy. After the accident, I was certain she would leave with Tom. I did not think she even really cared about Gatsby at all. Clearly something was going on different than what I thought.

"I would love to join," I said.

"Nick! I'm so glad to see you, thanks for stopping by." Daisy said while running up to give me a hug.

"Wow I didn't picture you to be here right now," I said.

Looking a little rattled and a bit upset, Daisy replies "can we swim later Jay, I would like to sit down and tell Nick the truth."

"Yes absolutely that is fine Daisy. Let's go inside."

Hours had passed and every minute I felt like I was in some sort of dream. It was so tough for me to believe the news I was told. As I looked around I saw all of Daisy's belongings in Gatsby's house, that's what kept me to believe this was all real. Daisy had admitted the truth about how she was the one who was really driving Gatsby's car and killed Myrtle. I still did not believe her as she said she left Tom because she loved Gatsby. I believe it's because she was worried for Jay and what was to come. After multiple hours the conversation had ended.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Please excuse me a moment while I try to gather everything up," that's all I could think to say.

"That's fine old sport, what do you guys say we go for that swim we delayed?" Gatsby asked.

"That sounds delightful, we will be outside Nick. Come whenever you're ready." Daisy said.

As they left the mansion Gatsby resided in, I took a deep breathe still in disbelieve. I then went to the bathroom to change my attire into something more suitable for a swim. I looked through the window and began to second guess myself. Maybe Daisy truly did love Jay, after all she looked so happy with him and did decide to stay with him even though she knows Gatsby would not put the blame on her. I was just happy to see my cousin Daisy and my best friend Jay Gatsby happy. I figured I better hurry and change to swim before dawn .The moment I turned my head that's when I heard a loud bang, coming from a gun outside. I quickly peeked through the window and rushed down the stairs to go outside. My only thought in my head while running down the stairs was "was it Gatsby or Daisy who shot and killed George Wilson?"

"What the hell happened?" I asked. It was silent for a few seconds, so with less anger but the same curiosity I repeated myself.

With blood on his hands and tears rolling down his eyes Gatsby turned around and mumbled "he is lucky he shot and killed himself. Otherwise I would be a murderer."

As Gatsby turned I saw Daisy lying on the ground. With first sight I could tell she was dead. That's when I knew George Wilson had shot Daisy before shooting himself. Gatsby was half pissed off with a dead man George Wilson, and half the saddest I had ever seen him with the loss off Daisy. As I cried over the loss of my cousin Daisy, I just knew there was nothing I could do about it. Finally after minutes upon minutes cops arrived. Jay and I got separated to tell what we had witnessed, even then all I could hear was Gatsby screaming and cursing at the cops about the situation. While I was telling my story, midway through is saw Jay fighting for himself while getting taken away. I paused my story and said to the other officers:

"What the hell are you doing? He did nothing, He was just a witness!"

"Yeah, but he is also a victim of a hit and run not too long ago. He killed a lady," the officer replied.

I instantly thought of the truth and thought it was best to admit it to the officers.

"No, you have it all wrong he wasn't the driver who killed that lady," I said.

"Don't even lie, he admitted it himself. Now let's go Gatsby,"

Said the officer.

Starring at Gatsby as he still tried to escape, I could not believe he still had lied and said he was the driver. Daisy is dead and now with a lie Gatsby will be going to jail. The next day approached and I gotten a letter from Jay Gatsby.

"Old sport, I may have the biggest mistake of my life. Some of my wealthy bootlegging friends have helped me escape jail. Please come get me at Daisy's home old sport. This was the only place I could think of to go, it is empty. I knew you would be the better source when dealing with Daisy so I told my other friends thanks and to go on. I can't miss her funeral. I will not allow it."

I couldn't believe it, but I did do what he asked. As I picked Jay up he had mixed emotions. I felt as if Gatsby was a whole new person, acting very nervous and scared every minute. I too began to have this feeling concerning the fact I was breaking a law. Helping him do what he should not be doing. Gatsby told me he was going to hide himself and dress much different than normal at the funeral to hide his appearance. Later that night I heard Gatsby crying and yelling. He was just so lost with the thought of Daisy being gone forever. Pictures, songs, everything you could think of Jay displayed it. The day has come, Daisy's funeral. I reflected on all my cousin's and I's good times and how great of a lady she was. She was just too young, I couldn't help but cry. I was later more worried about Gatsby. As the funeral was going, I was surprised Gatsby had hidden himself well and has kept good composure. Finally it was the last look at Daisy, before they closed the casket for good. Family and friends were beginning to realize it was over and the preacher finished his last sentences. Hundreds of people began to walk by for the final seeing, and suddenly Gatsby broke out. From family and friends, to just some guest of confusion to me, it was a big showing of people. But the biggest surprise was Tom all alone.

"Get the hell off of her!" Gatsby said to Tom.

Tom who we all knew cheated on Daisy, claimed he loved her. Yet, after the car accident he left her and nobody knew where he went. It was certain he did not want to be scene with Daisy.

"You never cared about her, you left her for Myrtle. Just admit it now, all you did was get in the way of Daisy and I you prick! Thanks to you I can never spend the rest of my life with Daisy, and complete our ambitious goals. Now she is gone and all of a sudden you love her? Get the hell out of here!" Gatsby continued with anger.

"What the hell, is that Gatsby?" Tom asked.

That's when I heard the loud pop in which sounded like a gun triggered! As I saw Jay punch Tom with everything he had, everyone at the funeral reacted differently. Some just was shocked and did not know how to react, while others just cried more in disbelieve. A few of the bigger guys got in the middle of the two pulling Jay off and making sure Tom would not react. Finally some sort of security went after the angry, crying, broken hearted Gatsby.

"I love you Daisy," Gatsby said and kissed her while she laid peacefully.

That's then when the Jay saw he had ruined his secret identity, and began to run from the security and the soon to be cops that were arriving very fast and determined to stop Jay. The moment Gatsby left the church where the funeral was taken place, Daisy's parents and close friends started the funeral up again and finished where it was left off. Finally, the crazy funeral ever had come to an end. Now the talk all around New York was not only Jay and headlined "fugitive on the loose" but also the question was, who helped Gatsby escape jail? That was the biggest question buzzing around town, in journals, and magazines. Although I knew I did not actually help break him from jail, I knew I had been a help. Helping him go to the funeral, picking him up, acting as if I had no clue he was. I knew the amount of trouble I could get in was a life sentence in prison. Leave, that's all I could do. Forgetting about family, Daisy while she be buried here, Jay, my house, my job, I knew I had to leave all of it. I vanished the United States because I knew it was best for me.

Two years had passed, I got many phone calls and many questions where and why I had gone. At first I was worried everyone thought it was me who helped Jay escape, because it was a blog in the latest paper when I first left. Stating "was it this man who helped Gatsby escape?" I thought my plan had backfired. However, nobody found me, and I began to settle in very well in England. A new job, a new house, new faces, it was going well for me. However, I still missed Gatsby and also wondered what happened to him. Did he ever get caught? If not, where did he go? So many questions I wondered, in fact I even thought about going back to New York, but I thought it would be best to stay where I was for now. The questions about Gatsby will always remain a mystery to me, as one day sitting at the best restaurant in England I thought I saw a man that looked quite familiar. I got up and that's when I spilt my drink.

"I am so sorry about that, let me help that up," I said to the waitress.

After a few minutes of cleaning up the mess, I wanted to go back on the search to see who that man was I saw. I got help up a few more minutes from the waitress talking and thanking for the unneeded help. Finally, I went on to find that man. I then notice an expansive smile that reminded me all too much of Jay.

"Excuse me here is my bill please keep the change." I said to the waitress.

"Are you sure? Thanks a lot. You don't want anything else?" The waitress asked me.

"No thanks, have a good day." I said.

Right when she was about to reply I listened further more away. That is when I heard "thanks a lot old sport," but I was not sure who it was being said from and where it was actually coming from. All I saw the back of the man and a few guys behind him. Never again did I see that man, never did any question concerning Jay get answered. Til this day I still wonder, was that The Great Gatsby?


End file.
